


Rocket

by SomniSol



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5034991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomniSol/pseuds/SomniSol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am Ciel Phantomhive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rocket

_If you’re born a slave can you help the few?_

This ring is that of a Phantomhive.

My loyalty is to her majesty, the Queen. I am in service to her as the royal guard dog.

_If you feel unclean, better bleach your body…_

My body is unclean, I am impure…or so they say…

I can’t ever escape my mark. It marks my very soul. The mark of a slave. 

_If you’re full of hate, better kill somebody…_

They shall suffer as I did. The pain and humiliation. I will kill them all.

_If you feel alone, better leave your body…_

I am used to being alone, in the dark, with no one at my side.

_If you wanna leave, better build a rocket…_

In the end, there is only place I will go. I was destined to go there since that fateful   
day.

There is no turning back now.

**Author's Note:**

> This was another old old contest entry that I had on DA but just now decided to post this here. 
> 
> The song is "Rocket" by Working for a Nuclear Free City. It's a really good song and the bass gets to me every single time. I just love that bass or any good song with an awesome bass guitarist. 
> 
> Anywho, hope you like it!


End file.
